charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the elemental power to create and control fire with the will of one's mind. This power is the base from where all fire manipulation power stems, which mean the user could eventually develop other fire-based powers. True pyrokinetics can achieve almost any effect with fire, such as Christy Jenkins, but most fire users portrayed on Charmed ''possessed limited powers. Firestarters and upper-level Demons are best known for having this ability. Witches and Warlocks can also have this power too, but it isn't as common. Firestarters are simply magical beings whose only ability is Pyrokinesis. Combustion This the most basic form of Pyrokinesis and is simply the ability to set fire to or cause an object to spontaneously combust, often through a focused look or stare, though some have been known to channel the power through their hands. This is the form most demonstrated by Firestarters and demons like Cole Turner. Whilst under the possession of the Woogyman, Phoebe could set things on fire, such as when she combusted Grams' picture in the hall (Is There A Woogy In The House?). Piper Halliwell can also use her Molecular Combustion power to create fire. Fire Balls .]] The next step forward is the creation of fire balls. These can come in a variety of different shapes and sizes and are more powerful than Energy Balls. Usually a target can survive being hit by an energy ball, but with Fire Balls, the victim is normally incinerated within seconds, or at least thrown with enough force to be killed. Any being with at least some pyrokinetic ability can make a fire ball, but higher level demons have more powerful ones and most of the upper level demon fireballs have what it looks like are rings around a flare of fire. Also shown is that fire balls from upper level demons such as the Source of All Evil seem to have a more concussive effect. This happens in Charmed and Dangerous, when Piper is hit with a fire ball on the hand, but is still thrown backwards with great force into the wall behind her. Fire Throwing kills Cole's servants by throwing fire.]] This is simply the projection of jets or bursts of flame from the hands. Fire Throwing is a deadly power capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Many upper-level demons have possessed this ability. Phoebe Halliwell's past life, P. Russell, was able to throw streams of fire (albeit her power of thermokinesis had been tripled at the time). Phoebe , while harboring the source child, could also throw fire in her present life during her time as Queen of the Underworld. Advanced Fire Throwing This is an extremely focused and much stronger form of Fire Throwing, acting like a blow torch. It has only been seen in the possession of The Seer and Phoebe whilst they carried Cole's demonic spawn and is presumed to have come directly from the Unborn Source, just like when Piper could self-heal when she was pregnant with Wyatt. The Unborn Source is the only demon we see with this form of the power, probably because he is a witch/demon hybrid therefore his demonic powers may take different forms to regular demons. Fire Breathing Fire Breathing is another version of Firethrowing and is another variant of Pyrokinesis. Gargoyles, Dragon warlocks and Dragons have this power and are the only known beings able to utilize Pyrokinesis in this way, possibly because of their biology (i.e.) other beings would hurt their throats and burn their faces. However, when Christy's pyrokinesis power advanced, she was able to shoot fire from her eyes without getting hurt. This means it's possible users of Pyrokinesis may be able to use this form, without getting hurt. Optical Fire Bolts Optical Fire Bolts is the rare power to shoot fire bolts from both eyes and another variant of Pyrokinesis. A member of The Triad used this power to vanquish a Scather Demon. Christy Jenkins also attacked Dumain with this power after she had absorbed the Hollow. Defense In the episode, ''The Jung and the Restless, Piper throws a weak potion at Billie and Christy, but before it hits them, Christy is able to defend herself and her sister by blowing the potion up by looking at it. This is just Christy's normal pyrokinetic abilities, but used in a different way, instead of just setting something ablaze or creating fire balls she heated the potion from the inside. Advanced Pyrokinesis With Billie and Christy combining their powers together, they were able to vanquish a demon thought impossible to be vanquished. Billie actually used her Projection power to project her desire for power into an actual power increase for Christy's firestarting power. This is when Piper, Phoebe and Paige realized Billie and Christy are the Ultimate Power. Billie and Christy once again used Advanced Pyrokinesis to battle the Charmed Ones. This and the combination of Charmed Ones Advanced Electrokinesis power, blows up the manor, killing Christy, Phoebe and Paige. Related Powers Flaming Flaming is a fire based type of Teleportation, used by high-ranking demons and other evil beings. When a person use this power, they appear to be engulfed in intense flames, though, this does not harm anyone who possesses this power. Mortals have been shown to be unaffected when transporting like this such as when Zankou transported Kyle to his apartment. However, this might mean that humans will be unaffected if the user chooses it to be. Molecular Acceleration Though not an elemental power, Molecular Acceleration can create fire by increasing the kinetic energy of molecules causing them to become disordered which makes an object rapidly heat up. Depending on the object and the degree of acceleration, this power causes objects to liquefy, heat, or ignite. Piper Halliwell exhibited the ability to focus this power onto a rope, burning through the middle, causing it to split. Also she created fire in Neena's Failed realm. Users See also *Incineration *Fire Balls *Fire Throwing *Flaming *Firestarter *Conjuring the Elements *Advanced Fire Throwing External links * Category:Powers